destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
OMM Cruros Forgedawn
Character Name: Cruros Forgedawn Age: 78 Gender: Male -- Titles: None Alignment: 70 Sovereign Deity: Gahn '--' Race: Day Elf '--' Class: Mage (Primal) Specialization: Spellsword ''' '''Level: 1 -- Health: 24/24 Mana: 34/34 Fatigue: 17 '--' Damage: 5 (2+2+1) Armor: 0 Mental Resistance: 1 '--' Exp: 50/100 -- Initiative: 18 Carrying Capacity: 35w Currency: 13.75ƒ 19x Copper Thalers 4.75ƒ (Currency) 9x Silver Florins 9.00ƒ (Currency) 28/90 coins -- S'trength: '''7 '''Dexterity: 9' Endurance: '''7 '''Intelligence: '''14 (13+1) '''Willpower: '''12 (11+1) '''Charisma: 7 '--' '--' Description: 'Cruros is an interesting man, with an interesting background. He was born in a large Elvish city known as Londlaur. Here he was raised up with a somewhat privileged background, his father served as a high ranking guard of the city. He grew up with training in swordcraft as a given, expected to become a guard, or even enlist in the military. Instead, he developed magical prowess. He didn't possess the feared power of the Black Gamut, or the respected power of the White Gamut, but instead drew from the Orange and Green Gamuts of magic. His parents decided that when he was 22, he would attend a college inside the city to help him further his magical talents. What use could a guard be if he knew how to heal? Or summon elementals? They didn't think of him though, only the glory he'd give them. Cruros hated the college with a passion, he hated the utter discipline, the history he was forced to learn, the lifestyle in itself. The only thing he enjoyed was learning conjuration. For hours at a time he'd practice his summoning, bringing countless elementals into the world and banishing them. Finally, he snapped. He'd had enough of the discipline, knowing it'd only continue if he went into the employ his parents were going to practically force him into. He graduated the college at the age of 30, the happiest memory of the place he possessed. Then he gathered a bit of equipment, a ring given to him by his father on his 17th birthday, and left. He wrote his parents from time to time, just to inform them that he was alive and doing well on his own. Somehow or another, they always managed to reply, usually angry at him for leaving, but glad that he hadn't become another homeless destitute. As he traveled, he developed a more firm sense of morals, his parents having tried to implant them into his head as he was growing up. He became a vigalante of sorts, apphrehending or killing bandits, thieves, and the like. He tried to help out those less fortunate when he could. One day, he came across a caravan being raided by a group of orcs. The orcs were making quick work of the men, as they lacked an actual guard force. Cruros stood in to help, and not alone. An eight foot tall Stone Elemental stood with him, and together they fended off the Orcs. This was a somewhat normal occurance for him, except this time the elemental saved his life. Without him ordering it to. The thing put itself between a spear aimed for his throat by a wide-eyed orc. At the end of the battle, Cruros decided that the thing was worthy of a permanent spot by his side, as well as a name. He deemed it Garth, despite the fact that the thing lacked a gender. From then on they traveled, Cruros developing an extraodinary friendship to the being, as well as a fierce sense of loyalty. '--''' '--' '''Theme Song: 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5Q_TSNk-p4' ''--'' ''--'' Equipment: Headgear: - Chestpiece: Cloak Slot: Chestpiece (No Requirements) Armor: +0 (+1 WIL) Value: (1ƒ) Weight: (1w) - Hands: Leather Gloves - Back: Tattered Green Cloak - Belt: Black Sash - Legwear: Leather Breeches - Footwear: Hiking Boots -- Amulet: Engraved Silver Emblem Ring 1: Dull Bronze Band Ring 2: [ ] Ring 3: [ ] Ring 4: [ ] -- Left Hand: of Curiosity Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 5 STR) Damage: (+3) Effects: (+1 INT) - Right Hand: [ ] -- Other Equip: 3x Potion I Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of mana) (If equipped, may be used during combat) Value: (1ƒ) Weight: (0.25w) - Trinket 1: Coinpouch Slot: Other Equip; or Trinket 1-2 (No Requirements) Effects: (Maximum Coins = 60) Value: (2ƒ) Weight: (None) - Trinket 2: [ ] -- -- Inventory: Elvish Inscription Stone 'Earth is Eternal, We are not' -- -- -- -- Spells Orange Spell(s) Earth Golem (Major Action) - (Summoning Ability) (Cost: 18MP) (Requires: Mastery within the Green Gamut.) (Summon: Conjures forth an Earth Golem, under the command of the Conjurer. It's stats are decided by those of it's summoner. It's damage is equal to ((0.25 x INT)), it's health is equal to ((INT + 20)). The Earth Golem has 3 AC. The Earth Golem's attacks deal damage with a chance of Bash; Roll 1d3; if your roll is equal to or greater than 3 your target gains 1 Fatigue in addition to any damage taken this turn.) (Buff: Earth Golem expires after battle, or after exiting instance.) -- (Passive Ability) - (Soul Pact) (Effect: Forms a permanent bond between the caster and another entity, causing the other entity to recieve all bonuses from Pact's the caster has learned. Bonded entities are locked together by their souls, if either the caster or the entity they are bound to recieves damage that would kill them the damage is dealt to the other partner of the bond; if damage dealt can not be transferred with out killing the other member of the bond, both the caster and the entity they are bound to become deceased. A summoned creature will become permanent in the case of an Eternal Bond. The caster may only have one Eternal Bond, and the bond may only be broken by extraordinary means.) Green Spell(s) Rejuvenation (Major Action) - (Ranged Ability) (Cost: 3MP) (Effect: Restores ((0.25 x INT)) HP to the target.) Spellsword Ability(s) Mastery (Passive Ability) - (Weapon Mastery) (Effect: Increases damage dealt by melee attacks with weapons by 1 point.) -- -- Character Name: Garth Age: 23 Gender: None -- Titles: None Alignment: 50 Sovereign Deity: None '--' Race: Stone Golem '--' Class: Golem Specialization: '''Stone '''Level: 1 -- Health: 33 Mana: 0 Fatigue: '--' Damage: 5 (3+2) Armor: 3 Mental Resistance: 0 '--' Initiative: 18-3=15 Carrying Capacity: '''0w -- '''Equipment: Greataxe Slot: Left & Right Hand 2 Handed Melee Weapon Damage: +2 Effects: (+1 to enemy Dodge attempts against this weapon) Value: (1ƒ) Weight: (4w) -- Abilities Bash:Roll 1d3; if your roll is equal to or greater than 3 your target gains 1 Fatigue in addition to any damage taken this turn. Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated